supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagon
Dagon is the third-created Archdemon, making him one of the most powerful demon in creation. He is the older brother of Mephistopheles, Revan, Barbas and Azazel, but still younger than Saroth and Pazuzu. He was burned and killed by Hades, after throwing a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Pazuzu has an immensely tremendous knowledge of the Universe. *'Demonic Possession' - Dagon can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Dagon is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Dagon is impervious to damage and injury, except when harmed by God, Death, the Darkness or his archdemon brethren. *'Immunity' - Dagon is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Regeneration' - If Dagon's vessel receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. *'Superhuman Strength' - As an elder archdemon, Dagon endows his vessel with immense strength, capable of overpowering humans, monsters, lesser demons, pagan deities, ghosts and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - Dagon is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Dagon can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire. *'Biokinesis' - Dagon can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. *'Pyrokinesis' - Dagon can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Dagon can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Mental Manipulation' - Dagon can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Reality Warping' - Dagon can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Dagon is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Dagon is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Dagon is the power to create seismic activity. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'White Light' - Dagon can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. *'Precognition' - Dagon can see into the future, but not the full picture. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Dagon possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Archdemons' - While lower demons can't severely hurt Dagon with their own strength, archdemons can physically hurt each other. While he is considerably stronger than Barbas and Revan, Dagon potentially rivals Pazuzu's power, but Pazuzu is ultimately stronger. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Dagon. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill him. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shoot a fully blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons can be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Equipment *'Angel Blade' - Dagon can use an angel blade to kill angels and other demons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Archdemons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Light and Dark series Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased